megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Michael
.]] Michael (ミカエル, Mikaeru) is a recurring demon in the series. History Michael is an archangel, one of the principal 50 angels in Christian lore, and of the ten archangels of Islamic tradition. In Christianity, he is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God and led it in the war against Satan and the fallen angels. He is also a saint and thus carries the title "St. Michael The Archangel." He is mentioned by name in the Book of Daniel and the Book of Revelations. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to the angel Gabriel's aid in his/her contest with the angel of Persia, and is also described there as the advocate of Israel and "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". In Islam, Mikail serves as one who delivered bounty and sustenance to all living things as commanded by God. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Final boss in Chaos and Neutral paths *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Event Boss, Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: DLC Boss *Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Judgement Arcana *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana *Last Bible'' *''Devil Children Red Book: Antagonist *Devil Children Black Book: Antagonist *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS): Antagonist *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race, Optional Boss Profile Michael often takes the role of the leader out of the four major archangels. ''Shin Megami Tensei As the one responsible in leading the forces of the Messian Church in order to erect the Great Cathedral and bringing forth the Thousand Year Kingdom of God, Michael stands in his chambers located on the heart of the last floor of the messian cathedral as the last enemy and final boss fight the protagonist must face in Chaos and Neutral alignments; while serving as a non-playable ally if he is Law aligned, providing aid in the attainment of the "Angel Ring"--a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura to become available. In constrast to this, Michael's own throne room is inaccessible unless the player has the "Devil Ring" in his possession, but only if he follows the Chaos route. No item is required in the Neutral path. He poses as the leader of the Seraph angels and serves as the most powerful servant of God in Earth, instructing the Law Hero in his Messiah persona and the other angels from behind the curtains in the completion of the messian fortress, being in the escorting of servants from Shinagawa to aid in the construction, and spreading the messian religion through the television broadcastings on Tokyo Tower. Michael firmly believes that, as a human, the hero has no right whatsover in deciding what is right and what is wrong for the world. That only God has such power, and so, judges the protagonist actions as a way to proclaim that he is "better than God". With that said, Michael proceeds to engage the heroes in the final battle, where he is slain and the balance of the world finally restored. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Michael appears in the guise of one of the senate elders (the one in the red robe). After defeating Raphael and Uriel earlier, he will reveal himself to Aleph and his party, where he will fight them. After he is defeated, a false projection of YHVH will appear. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Michael was added in Judgement Day, a 2012 update to the Japanese version, along with several other previously unimplemented demons like Jeanne D'Arc and Beelzebub (fly form). In this update, Michael appeared as both a boss and a playable demon if certain requirements were met. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Michael appears as a Seraph-race demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Unlike the previous installments, Michael bears the distinction of not fighting the player characters. Michael, however, can only be summoned by fusing Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel together during a full Kagutsuchi. In the updated re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax (Lucifer's Call in the PAL release), players can gain access to a higher class Seraph race demon, Metatron, which serves as the strongest Seraph race demon, by using Michael and another Divine or Seraph-type demon as a fusion component, while using a Tyrant-type demon as a sacrifice in a Sacrificial Fusion. ''Majin Tensei II'' Michael is the boss you fight on Zebr of Amnesia on Dark and Neutral Routes. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Michael appears as Eriko Kirishima's ultimate Persona. ''Persona 3'' Michael appears as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 3. The Protagonist can summon him after reaching Lv. 72 or above. In reference towards his role as a skilled swordsman among the archangels, Michael possesses his unique Slash-based physical attack, aptly named Heaven's Blade. ''Persona 3 FES'' Michael returns as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 3: FES. In FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Michael with a Nihil weapon grants the second strongest rapier-classed weapon, Deus Xyphos (God Sword). In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aigis can also summon Michael with the appropriate Personas in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Michael returns as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 72 or above. In Persona 4, Michael no longer holds the unique distinction of learning the skill Heaven's Blade, as Metatron is able to learn the skill as well. Last Bible Michael occasionally speaks to El in his dreams when he sleeps at an inn. He can be recruited if the player chooses to continue the game at Nova. Aside from Solion, he is the only demon that has more than three skills. ''Devil Children: Red/Black Book'' Michael is the main antagonist of the game and the Great Angel who rules the others. He is the father of the Angel Child Nagahisa Kai. Believing that humans and demons are beyond salvation, Michael manipulates his son into coming to his side in order to begin Armageddon. He explains God's existence to his son in the Light Palace. If Setsuna Kai or Mirai Kaname reject his goal of Armageddon then Lucifer will arrive. Where the two debate on whether humans and demons are worth saving. Michael will fight after their discussion as one of his sons demons against either Setsuna or Mirai. After his defeat he will fade away alongside Nagahisa. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Michael can perform the Holy Shield combo with Marduk and Armageddon with Lucifer. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Michael can be fought as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2, after the events of Sera's awakening, a Karma Facility scientist released four Seraph-based Atma demons, hoping to stop the turmoil and chaos. Should Gale be able to successfully interrogate the scientist, he will reveal the presence of the Seraphs, unlocking the option to challenge them. Should players defeat the first three Seraphs, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, Michael will await the party in the ground area of the Occupied Sector, where the Sun shines down. The player must then defeat the first three Seraphs in a gauntlet-style fight, with Michael challenging the party at the end. He calls the party 'fools' for ignoring the "Great Will", and asks God to give him power to destroy the party's ignorance and sins. Michael, along with the three Seraphs' speech reminisce the events and their role in Shin Megami Tensei II. The "Dragon Slayer" mantra, which grants several of Michael's skills, as well as the Gospel ammo will be obtained upon defeating him. Michael goes through stages during the fight, at first he will simply use single-target -dyne spells, then start mixing in Vanity and Physical attacks, and finally when he gets low on HP he will start using Omnipotence and Megidolaon. An Attack Mirror is an easy way to ruin his day during the final stage. Another quirk with Michael is that his AI is set to start using Rage along with Omnipotence constantly if the party uses -kaja skills to go +3. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''The Journey'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Last Bible'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Gallery Trivia *The illustration of Michael in Shin Megami Tensei, along with his in-game model continuity, resembles the sculpture of St. Michael's Victory over the Devil by Sr. Jacob Epstein in Coventry Cathedral. *Based on this page, the original Shin Megami Tensei contains data for Michael as a regular demon among the other seraphim, with similar stats but very different resistances. *Even with his signature attack referencing swords, Michael has never been seen using a sword. Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Holy Type Category:Boss Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons